Vehicle hood lift systems, also known as pop up hood systems, promote pedestrian safety by elevating a rearward portion of the hood upon detection of an imminent collision such that a distance between the rearward hood portion and underlying vehicle components (e.g., the engine) is increased. Actuation of conventional hood lift systems often results in deformation of hood components, such as the hood hinge arm, requiring replacement of parts and significant repair costs and delays.
A need was identified for a robust vehicle hood lift system capable of elevating the rearward portion of the hood without substantial deformation of hood components such that the hood system can be readily returned to a normal operating condition without significant repair costs and delays.